1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to theft deterrent devices, and particularly to an EAS tag carrying device that is secured to an item to deter theft thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various retail establishments use theft deterrent systems and devices to discourage shoplifting. Many of these theft deterrent devices use electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags attached to the item of merchandise. The tags are configured to activate an alarm of a security gate that is located at the exit of the retail establishment. Some more elaborate tags are also configured to activate an alarm at the tag itself if it is tampered with or if it approaches the security gate located at the exit of the retail establishment. Securing the EAS tag to merchandise is a problem faced by many retail establishments. The tags must be connected in a secure manner that prevents unauthorized removal while not damaging the items of merchandise. Also, the tags must be readily removable by authorized personnel so that the tags do not unduly delay checkout and inadvertently actuate the security gate alarm.
The prior art is replete with EAS tag carriers designed to secure the tags to merchandise. Various types are known in which frames extend around the items, pins pierce the items, and cables wrap around the items. The present invention relates primarily to the type of security devices that use cables to wrap around or through a portion of the merchandise, and also relates broadly to various alarming versions of cable locks, security storage containers or display packages with internal alarms, bottle security devices, ratchet strap locks, universal or cable wrap security devices and security display bags. Examples of these security devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,249,401; 7,259,674; and 7,262,699; and in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/607,671; 11/647,014; 11/320,092; 11/503,684 and 11/484,053, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Many of these types of cable devices are large and bulky and require complicated mechanical mechanisms to lock and unlock the cable from the device for subsequent removal from the item of merchandise. Furthermore, the alarms contained in some of the prior art devices are actuated only if the cable is severed and/or broken away from the device, but will not sound the alarm during an attempt to break the cable from the device by excessive force. The inventors have recognized that a security device having the feature of sounding an alarm during an attempt to break the cable from the device would provide a benefit of alarming the vandalizing attempt before the locking device is compromised.
The inventors have discovered that excess twisting of cables locked in their security devices could short the cables against one another and thus keep the sense loop active so the tampered device would not alarm even if the locked cables are forcibly removed. The inventors have also discovered that the existing cable connectors are not automatically alignable with the locking mechanism of the alarm device. For example, known cable connectors are cylindrical, which allows for easy insertion but does not automatically align with the locking elements of the locking mechanism. As another example, other existing cable connectors are polygonal in transverse cross section, which allows for alignment with locking elements in the locking mechanism, but does not automatically allow for easy insertion and rotation to align with the locking elements.
The subject invention solves many of these problems by providing a device which is of a relatively inexpensive construction, yet is easily applied and removed from the protected item of merchandise, and which provides a versatile alarm system contained within the housing.